This project focuses on the investigation of rat liver alpha-D-mannosidases and alpha-D-glucosidase(s) involved in the major pathway of biosynthesis of N-linked glycoproteins in mammalian tissue. Specific studies include characterization of Golgi, lysosomal, and cytosolic alpha-D-mannosidases and of microsomal neutral alpha-D-glucosidases, particularly in connection with their specific intracellular roles. In addition, the mechanism of lysosomal fusion is investigated in a system utilizing Acanthamoeba phagolysosomes. The information obtained should contribute to our understanding of the intracellular dynamics of the lysosomal system, the production and action of lysosomal glycosidases, and the biosynthesis of glycoproteins.